


sometimes animal isn't quite an insult, but god do you bite like one

by churchyg



Series: you'll never get there, desperate as you are [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) has ADHD, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Reader is Chara (Undertale), and them talking about wanting to try again, how dare my projecting onto a character not be an existing tag, its just chara's attempt tho, very vague, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchyg/pseuds/churchyg
Summary: You turned your gaze at a gentle creak coming from the door, eyes wearily opening to see one of the goat monsters who had ‘rescued’ you. She had gentle eyes and soft hands and was presumably the kid's mom. She certainly seemed motherly anyways. It almost made you jealous but it definitely made you angry. Your weary gaze turned into a defensive and bitter one quickly. You didn’t want to be treated like something broken, something wild and dangerous, even if most of it was true.Chara isn't happy with the results of their grand fall and sometimes takes their anger out on others, even if they don't realize it.
Series: you'll never get there, desperate as you are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	sometimes animal isn't quite an insult, but god do you bite like one

**Author's Note:**

> im real nervous abt this,,, hope u enjoy? also please give me some of that spicy constructive criticism

It was dark. Your back was against the wall as you curled in the corner. You could feel the dust underneath your palms and see it as well from what little light that showed through the cracked door. It was kind of pretty, the dust dancing in the air like weird snowflakes in a sad and dirty way. It was an improvement over what you were used to so you weren’t really complaining. It wasn’t even that dirty truly, just a normal amount of dust for somewhere below ground. It was pretty warm too but that might have just been from the heated living room just down the hall. You felt a tad guilty for relegating the family that had so kindly let you into their house to their living room just to give you space. You curled up a bit tighter at that. You weren’t quite sure why, it might’ve been the way they were walking on eggshells around you and the pity in their eyes when they looked at you, or maybe it was just shame for inconveniencing them.

You shut your eyes, opting to admire the darkness behind your eyes rather than think too hard. You had hoped, coming down here, you would have a nice long time to admire it, but no. Instead that goat kid- Ariel? Rass? You couldn’t remember- had stumbled across your unfortunately still living body. You might’ve called out, sure, but it had been out of instinct more than anything. Totally not your fault.

You were still kinda bitter about it, you thought as you leaned against the aforementioned goat’s bed, making a gentle thunk as you hit the wood. You’d finish the job eventually, you’d just have to wait a bit longer. That was fine. You could wait.

You turned your gaze at a gentle creak coming from the door, eyes wearily opening to see one of the goat monsters who had ‘rescued’ you. She had gentle eyes and soft hands and was presumably the kid’s mom. She certainly seemed motherly anyways. It almost made you jealous but it definitely made you angry. Your weary gaze turned into a defensive and bitter one quickly. You didn’t want to be treated like something broken, something wild and dangerous, even if most of it was true.

She approached quietly, carefully, and that only served to make you angrier. You shuffled back farther into their little corner somehow, not wanting to be anywhere near her, not wanting to be here at all. You bared your teeth like a rabid animal, glaring daggers at her. She seemed to actively wilt as they did this making you feel guilty for just a moment. All she had done was help you and as thanks, you snarl at her like a feral dog? Typical. 

That guilt was quickly washed away however by a new surge of bitterness, at these people, at the air in your lungs, at the blood in your veins, at nothing at all, really. She continued forward again after her pause, crouching down slowly in front of you. A clunk resounded in the quiet space as she gently placed a plate on the floor. It had a bit of sweet-smelling and still steaming pie resting neatly atop it. You hadn’t noticed it before, perhaps too caught up with her presence (and your anger). The sight and smell alone made your mouth water, your stomach aching with a new vengeance. When had you last eaten? Days before you fell, if you were lucky. You were moments away from snatching up the plate and eating it with your bare hands before you remembered who put the pie there in the first place.

Your eyes drifted away from the plate and back up to the goat woman, the glare which had left for a moment returning. There was silence for a couple of long, tense moments before she broke the silence. “Are you hungry?” She said with caution. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but it still felt loud in the near-silent room. You wondered for a moment if a room could hold its breath. You remained silent answering only with an unblinking glare. The woman's brows knit together in a worried way as she wilted just a bit more. The guilt didn’t push at you as hard this time. “... I could get you something else?” Your stare was the only reply. It was soft, less than a whisper. Maybe it was a touch desperate too. Why did she pretend to care? You hadn’t even spoken to her before. There was no way she could care about someone she just met, let alone someone like you. The silence got deafening before you finally broke it. “I’m not an animal. You can’t win my trust by speaking softly and giving me food.” Another whisper, but maybe you had simply said it that way out of courtesy. Or habit. You didn’t know or care. You exposed more of your face as you spoke, glare hardening further.

The woman's mouth was slightly open, her face betraying her surprise and hurt. She shut her maws slowly after a couple of moments, eyes turning downward and voice weak as she spoke. You couldn’t help but feel some sick satisfaction from it. “Yes… Of course, my apologies.” She sighed. “I’ll leave you be.” She stood and turned to leave, quicker than before. In moments she was gone, and it was quiet and dark again. The pie still laid on the floor, untouched and cooling. You curled back up, perhaps feeling another pang of guilt and shame.


End file.
